The invention pertains to apparatus for reducing the rodent population, and is more particularly concerned with a bait station of a kind that enables a rat to enter the station, feed on poisoned bait and then leave the station to succomb elsewhere. The structure of the station is such that animals of a size greater than a rat cannot enter the station and feeding area to consume the poisoned bait, and consequently there is little danger that pets, such as dogs and cats would be harmed.
Yet, the construction of the bait station is such as to make it appealing to rodents, in accordance with their observed behavior. Easy access and suitable retreat for the rodent is provided, without discouraging rodent entry into the station, and the poisoned feed is accessible to the rodent, without allowing the feed to become adulterated as to discourage its taking by the rat.
More specifically, the bait station comprises a large diameter open top housing having a perimeter wall and a top closure which can be removably secured as by a lock. Arranged axially within the housing is a cylindrical container forming a feeder having a multitude of feed openings to enable the rodent, entering the outside wall through entrance openings therein, to feed on the contents of the container. As the rat is a most cautious animal, multiple entries are provided so that the rat will recognize its easy escape from the station. The feeder has multiple openings constructed so that fresh bait will fall into the feeding area as it is consumed. Means is also provided to anchor the station so that it may be placed in a selected position for maximum effect.